


angel's cadence

by tranz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, idk what else to tag this with honestly, maki has adhd please stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranz/pseuds/tranz
Summary: maki joins angie's side in chapter 3despite the journey, it doesn't affect the destination in the very end
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	angel's cadence

Everything was quiet at night, stars glinting gently in the sky as the moon shined down upon the school. At night, Maki had grown accustomed to the chirping of crickets and hooting of owls at night during missions that require travelling. She can still recall back at eleven years old, hands dirty and calloused from climbing into trees to safely sleep at night, the owls hooting and wind rustling the leaves were her lullaby.

The school… this prison was different, though. The only sign of insects could be found in Gonta’s research lab, but even then, they were always secured to that one room. There weren’t any animals, and the Monokubz definitely didn’t count. There wasn’t even wind.

It was dead silent.

Maki’s eyes glared through the darkness. After her training session with Kaito and Shuichi, the assassin still had grown a strong dislike of sleeping in her room. It was muscle memory to return to her research lab to guard it, but it was for naught; Kokichi had revealed her, anyway.

Now she stands alone outside the dorm buildings, sighing as she lets her eyes flutter shut, trying to hone in for any sort of background noise, anything to fill the empty static in her head.

Arms crossed, letting out a curt sigh through her nose as she grows impatient. 

Four feet and 6 inches to the left.

Maki’s heel slides along the pavement as she quickly turns to stare down her potential attacker, legs bent in a cat’s stance to be prepared-- only to be met with blue eyes curtained with white hair just above.

“...Yonaga.”

The girl in question smiles slowly.

“Maki.” She sing-songs. “You must know, as Angie’s God protests, you mustn't be out after this hour. What brings you? Shall Angie be your escort back to your room? Nyahaha!” Angie claps her hands above her head. She’s only met with a tense stare.

Maki doesn’t say anything for a bit, but eventually, she drops her defensive stance knowing it’s just Angie. Fists are clenched tightly to her sides, however, fixing the artist with a narrow gaze.

“Is that all you wanted to speak to me for? To reprimand me? I don’t think you know what you’re getting into, trying to control someone like me.” Maki retorts coldly, eyes averted as she grows disinterested. “If that’s the case, you know your group couldn’t stop me.”

A melodic hum fills the dead silence of the outside, breathy giggles slipping out at the end. “No no no! You see, Angie had an epiphany! Guided by Angie’s God, she was told to seek out the one who could aid her most in her goals. For His sake!”

What?

“You see, you see…~” Angie taps a manicured finger to her chin, pursing her lips. “Angie is aware she has much power over the others with her guidance by God, but she also knows that just Angie isn’t enough to convince… to sway others with her wisdom! No, Angie was told to find someone who could aid her in her quest with their power.”

Maki tilts a head. “What are you getting at? Just get to the point already, or… I’ll leave.” The assassin tapers off into silence at the end, eyes fixed to the pavement beneath her feet. It was a matter of fact Maki could always be able to overpower Angie and her silly little group. It was a matter of fact that no one could stand a chance against her... 

But no, she stays fixed to the spot. Even with that threat, her feet stay firmly planted on the ground, clearly hooked by what Angie has to offer. The artist seems to know this, as her smile widens in satisfaction.

“Nyahaha! Dear Maki, but Angie must get to her point in her own way!” She cheers. “You see, Angie wants to offer peace, redemption… a chance to free ourselves from the sins we’ve perpetuated by allowing the four former members of our group to perish by our hands!”

“Redemption is the most important part. Angie truly believes that there is no need to keep continuing this silly killing game, as God has shared with me a vision… a vision that truly makes wanting to escape a pointless effort~”

Maki tenses up. “What are you talking about?”

Angie turns to her with a deep stare, lips in a thin line as she bore into Maki’s soul. 

“Flames covering every square inch of the earth-- buildings and civilizations all reduced to ash. The faith of humanity’s hope, all gone.”

The assassin grips her fists tighter, glaring Angie down. 

“What’s the point of all this?” Maki spits, clearly growing agitated. It was no secret that Angie was manipulative and cunning, and Maki was at least in her right mind to doubt the things the artist claims to be as truth.

“It means… Angie can at least offer you redemption. For all of the lost souls you’ve killed throughout your life,” Angie clicks her tongue, smile curling into something suspicious. “All of the wrongs Maki’s committed… can all be erased if she joins me. Would you like a chance to redeem yourself?”

Maki’s red eyes bore deep into blue as she makes attempts to process what Angie was trying to say to her. The assassin didn’t like it, the artist was making her confused, head mixing as she gnaws on her thumb nervously.

“...No, absolutely not.”

Angie just smiles. “What more do you have to lose except a few more precious friends along the way~?”

“...”

Maki turns away.

“It’s your only chance… Angie will be your light, so let her guide you into a path of self-correction, a path to finally feel like a human being. Angie will turn you into a human being again, Maki. Or is that… Maki feels no remorse?”

Angie clasps her hands together, taking a step forward, another, and once more before she’s quite close to Maki. In the darkness, her features are much cleared now that she moved closer. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled, dimples showing up on her cheeks. Her eyes were almost unnaturally blue, and despite the gilded performance Angie put on, her eyes felt empty, devoid of empathy

Of course, Maki truly felt like, all her life, she was never meant to care about the hundreds of people she’s killed ever since childhood. But experiencing the death game turned that view on it’s head. Suddenly, people she felt she could understand were dropping like flies, one by one.

The assassin can still hear when Ryoma’s voice echoed in her head the night before he died. She’d always sensed the two of them could rely on each other in understanding, their former run ins with death already.

Next thing she knew, she found only his bones at the bottom of a fish tank, and Kirumi’s body plummeting to the ground.

“Well?” Angie tilts her head as she presses further, and Maki can almost see the figurative cat tail swaying mischievously behind her. The assassin scowls at the weird thought.

“What happens?” She says quickly, and stammers before adding more. “If I say yes.”

“Hm… then Maki will have finally restored herself back to her human status. As long as she’s by Angie’s side at all times, everyone shall be safe, as said by God!” Angie throws her arms to the sky, in a passionate prayer. Maki can imagine holy light illuminating Angie’s face and making her almost ethereal.

Redemption.

She looks down, and thinks back to how Kaito had reached out to her, that he and Shuichi were willing to spend time with her. She looks up at Angie’s mesmerizing eyes, and the words of humanity and redemption chase out any other thought.

“...It’s a deal.” Maki says coldly, before hesitatingly holding out a hand. Angie returns her cold stare with a warm smile, hand enveloping hers and squeezing it tightly, shaking in agreement.

“A three way deal! You hear that, God? Maki will follow Angie to the depths of hell if she must now, nyahaha!”

“I’m not following you anywhere.” Maki grumbles. “...will you be going inside? I’m tired of you being annoying.” Angie laughs in response, holding her sides.

“Ahaha! Oh, Maki… just rest early, and remember… stay by Angie’s side!” 

Maki recalls back in her childhood, the girl at her orphanage had scampered after her every passing hour. It was annoying, but after a while, she had grown used to her. Fond, even. It lead to Maki sacrificing her humanity to protect her.

All for nothing, remembering the way she felt when she visited the orphanage again to finally see her beloved friend, the leading cause to have Maki become an assassin. Then the color draining her face, blood going ice cold as the news was given to her that her friend had died in a car accident.

...she at least wont let another girl she’s protecting die on her watch anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> UMMMMMM i literally just randomly got a spark of writing muse, remembered in my v3 rewrite that angie convinced maki to join her side by appealing to her need to feel human again, and went apeshit. plz leave kudos i love you


End file.
